warriors_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Firestar
Firestar is a flame colored pelt and brilliant leaf-green eyes. He is well-muscled, slender, lithe, and battle-scared. He has a lean shape, sleek, thick fur, and a pale orange belly. He has long thorn-sharp claws, soft black pads, and a scar on his flank. His tail is long and he has powerful hind legs and shoulders. His ears are large and one of them is torn. Affiliations: Current: Starclan Past: Kittypet , Lionclan (modern), Thunderclan , Skyclan (temporarily) Age: Approximatly 96 moons (8 years at death) Cause of Death: Wounds Names: Kittypet: Rusty Apprentice: Firepaw Warrior: Fireheart Deputy: Fireheart Leader: Firestar Family: Father: Jake Mother: Nutmeg Sister: Princess Half-Brothers: Scourge , Socks Half-Sister: Ruby Mate: Sandstorm Daughters: Leafpool , Squirrelflight Education: Mentors: Lionheart, Tigerstar, Bluestar Apprentices: Cinderpelt, Brackenfur (unofficially and temporary), Cloudtail, Bramblestar, Cherrytail (unofficially) Quotes: "Loyalty is what matters, and that exixts now, not in the past. Loyalty has to be proved every day, in every piece of fresh-kill brought back for the Clan, every claw mark on our enemies, every patrol, every training session," -Firestar in Sunset, page 240 Firestar: "But that seems foolish! Why can't the Clans work together and share the hunting grounds, instead of fighting each other?" Lionheart: "You speak from your heart, young Firepaw. This will make you a stronger warrior one day." "Graystripe, whatever you decide to do, I will always be your friend."- Fireheart telling Greystripe about their friendship, Fire and Ice, page 317 "Fire will save the Clan...you never understood, did you? Not even when I gave you your apprentice name, Firepaw. And I doubted it myself, when fire raged through our camp. Yet I see the truth now. Fireheart, you are the fire who will save Thunderclan. You will be a great leader. One of the greatest the forest has ever known. You will have the warmth of fire to protect your Clan and the fierceness of fire to defend it. You will be Firestar, the light of Thunderclan."- Bluestar explaining to Firestar the prophecy she recieved from Spottedleaf to Firestar, A Dangerous Path, page 311 "I love you, Sandstorm. You'll never by second-best for me. My love belongs here and now, in the life we share- and it will last for all moons to come, I promise."- Firestar to Sandstorm , Firestar's Quest, pages 401-402 "It was obvious to me that Firestar was Jake's son the moment I laid eyes on him. The bold young kittypet with the flame-colored pelt and the leaf-green eyes...he was Jake's spitting image. It never mattered to me that Firestar belonged to another Clan. I've always watched out for him. Supported him. He's been like a son of my own. Out of all of the cats in the Clans, I will miss Firestar the most."- Tallstar's about Firestar, Tallstar's Revenge, page 509 "Surely it is out struggle against hardship that makes us true warrios. You think fresh blood in the Clans will weaken us? A life without hardship will weaken us more."- Firestar to Blackstar at the Gathering, The Sight, page 335 "Strength doesn't have to be proved."- Firestar to Thornclaw in a Clan meeting, Fading Echoes, page 97 "We can't go on helping the Tribe. Starclan knows, I have a lot of sympathy for them, but they have their life and we have ours."- Firestar telling Jayfeather that the Tribe is different from the Clans, Sign of the Moon, page 86 "He gave his life to save the thing that mattered most to him: his Clanmates. He truly has the power of the stars in his paws now. You will see him again, when it is time."- Jayfeather to Dovewing after Firestar's death, The Last Hope, page 324